Just another Tryan Story
by TheApathyImp
Summary: Just a plot bunny i came up with one night while i was bored dont be mad at me cause ive got other stories to finish please!... just R&R?... pleaseandthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou


Just AnotherTryan Story

Just AnotherTryan Story

A/N: Look I know I've got two other stories in progress but this was one of those plot bunnies that I couldn't let get away so please don't remind me!

Troy walked into drama class and sat down in his usual seat in the back but not without a lingering glance at his not-so-secret crush, Ryan Evans. Once Miss Darbus had walked in to the room and everyone had quieted down she said,

"Ok class today we will be doing acting exercises where you will be acting out two different parts at the same time such as; both of a couple." 'Oh great' thought Troy sarcastically as Miss Darbus started to call names for performers.

A few minutes later Troy heard his name called and said "Huhwha?" in a confused voice as he had been staring at Ryan and had completely lost what little focus he had on the classroom's subject matter.

"Well, Mister Bolton, I was saying that it was your turn but as you seem to be lost in your own fantasy world I could just give you detention and call it a day."

"No!" yelled Troy earning odd looks from those around him, so he took a deep breath and calmly said, "I mean, that won't be necessary Miss Darbus I'm on my way to the stage now."

"Good. Now this is your piece to read from." She said as she handed him a two page excerpt from a play that seemed to have been written by Kelsi.

As Troy skimmed it he smirked and then said, "Uhm, Miss Darbus?"

"Yes mister Bolton?"

"Why is this excerpt from a play with a gay couple?"

"Because I felt it would be good for you and also because Kelsi specifically asked for you to do this part of the play."

"Ok, but I see there is a kiss at the end and if I'm going to do this than I need someone to kiss."

"Very well, Evans, get your ass up on the stage!" Snapped Miss Darbus irritated. "No, not you, Sharpay; Ryan." She added as Sharpay perked up and started to get out of her chair. (A/N: ok I admit it I just wanted to make Darbus say "ass" but seriously would that not be hilarious…. OMG I JUST REMEMEMBERED… my friend has met the cousin of the lady who plays Darbus…. Whose name I just blanked on… oh well on with the story!)

"What?!" said Troy and Ryan at the same time each of them with a bit of excitement at the prospect of kissing the other.

"I said you shall be acting against mister Bolton for this part but you both shall also do your own part."

"Ok." Said Troy a bit too enthusiastically luckily no one was paying enough attention to him as they were too busy staring at Ryan who had fallen into a daydream when he had thought about kissing Troy.

"Um, Ryan, are you in there?" asked Sharpay a little bitterly because he got to kiss Troy and she didn't.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just uh… daydreaming."

"We noticed!" chorused the rest of the class. "Oh did you? Oh, I'm supposed to be up on stage aren't I?"

"Uhm that would be a yes mister Evans."

"Ok I'm on my way!"

(A/N: well that was a complete waste of space points to the all of the dialogue above… Lolz ok on with it!)

A few moments later after Ryan had gotten to the stage and they had started to perform Troy got to the line that said. "Now kiss me you fool!" a little too enthusiastically and was met with at least as much enthusiasm when Ryan locked lips with him.

"Boys you can stop now." said Miss Darbus with a sigh as the class stared at the two young men up on stage making out. "Right sorry about that." said Troy with a bit of a blush as he pulled back and gave Ryan a meaningful look.

"Well… that's an interesting way to come out, wouldn't you say Troy?" asked Chad from where he was sitting near the stage with Taylor.

"Chad! That was mean!" Said his girlfriend obviously affronted.

"No it wasn't! Was it mean, Troy?"

"No, it was a bad joke, but it wasn't mean."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"Ahem, boys! Can we get back to my acting exercises now?"

"Oh right, sorry, Miss Darbus." Ryan said speaking for the first time since he and Troy had kissed.

A/N: I HATE GRAMMAR!!... And now my beta hates me. --"

B/N: I don't hate you. I just hate your grammar. Friends? :D LK

A/N:… ok fine… hugs her

B/N: OK AM CAPITALIZED. FDSFSD.

A/N: riiiiight well my beta has now gone insane and has been dragged off by her figments.

B/N: yes.

A/N: and that is Diego Armando… AKA Godot! And BTW his typing was in red… you just can't see that… (Oh yeah and he can't see red so he doesn't really know what he put… well he does but only because he kicks ass like that!)

B/N: runs back Crap, T&T (Phoenix Wright: Trails and Tribulations… look it up on Wikipedia) spoiler?

A/N: yuppers!... wow me and my friends/betas can really waste space… lolz I love 'em though! So yeah just drop me a review (anonymous or otherwise I accept all kinds but be forewarned flames will fuel my flaming gayness…. Just so ya know) and I'll be happy to write more (some of which might actually be "The Courtship of Leo"… lolz I doubt it though!...) ok yeah done… love ya'll!


End file.
